The Lab
LEIA We explored the tomb on Moreau’s Island! Inside was Leia, an undead tabaxi artificer. She explained that she is the artificer who built Mina, the Wells’ bodyguard. Mina is meant to stop spellcasters in particular; she cancels out magic cast around her, and she has truesight to see through illusions and disguises. Leia is trapped on the island. Georgina, the necromancer, keeps her there. The party promised to help free Leia, and Leia gave the party Mina’s control wand. We explored the tomb beneath the island. Inside were two monsters: one that endlessly feasts and one that endlessly vomits. The party wisely decided to leave them alone. We discovered a neat new dragonscale shield for Mishka. HANSEL AND LUCI ATTACKED Goro began to panic when he noticed his vitality bracelet turn black, as though Hansel removed it. We bolted back to the shipwreck. Hansel and Luci were gone; their items and weapons had been removed and left in the sand; our friends, the abominations we’d adopted, had been murdered. Using Locate Object on Hansel’s clothing, the party tracked Hansel and Luci to the sewers. Moving quickly through the sewers, Goro snagged a neat new shield (Faithful Shield) from a small abomination that Mishka immediately adopted. BOSS FIGHT They discovered Hansel and Luci being held hostage in an enormous ritual chamber. Jonesy and her apprentice were chained alongside them. Together, the four of them powered a machine slowly draining their energy into two enormous skeletons—vessels for Lord and Lady Wells, whose undead forms had been captured and taken hostage as well. Renfield and Mina stood guard while the ritual took place. Thinking quickly, the party had Larkin sneak into the chamber and disable Mina using the control rod—then they called Fritz, who turned Renfield’s hounds against him. Mina collapsed into a pile of bolts and screws and Renfield was ripped apart by his hounds. Goro grabbed Raef and dimension doored over to Hansel and Luci, and together they freed Hansel and Luci from the machine. Meanwhile, Mishka paralyzed Georgina and Harriet, and Larkin brutally attacked Harriet, quickly bringing down her health. Harriet quickly surrendered and began begging for her life. The party made a deal with her: * They’d destroy the entire lab and also the two skeleton vessels they’d made for their parents. * They’d leave Lord and Lady Wells’ undead forms alive to stay peacefully on the island. * Harriet and Georgina had to cut this crazy shit out. * Georgina had to free Leia and let her go. * The party would scry on them occasionally to make sure they weren’t up to anymore shit. Everyone agreed. Mishka blew up the lab, and everyone lived happily ever after. JONESY Mishka made sure that Jonesy and her apprentice were securely bound, then waited until they woke up. He asked Goro to cast Zone of Truth for him; then he cast Detect Thoughts on Jonesy. Mishka explained to Jonesy that he’d saved her life and he was thinking about letting her go, but he was concerned she would continue targeting his family. Tricksy—although very angry—admitted that she was destroyed and devastated at this point, with no crew and no ships, and she had no way to actually kill him or hurt him any longer. Mishka decided this wasn’t good enough and cut her throat. Category:Session Recaps